Vendors have provided systems that provide computing, storage, network, management, and/or other capabilities in a single box or module. For example, “hyper-converged” appliances may be provided, wherein hyper-converged appliances are defined as appliances that use virtualization technology to provide access to one or more such capabilities in a single appliance. Such appliances have provided an all-in-one solution to small, medium, and large enterprises, for example, which otherwise may not have had the resources required to buy and support separate servers to perform each function.
Improvements in user interface, customer service, and user experience in consumer and/or retail technology such as cellular phones and tablets has revealed a need to improve user interface, customer service, and user experience enterprise technology.